The present invention relates to an improved pull handle of a trunk carried on a journey characterized by that an inverted U shaped grasp handle is provided with a hollow rod at each end thereof, and an actuation rod having a spring biased press button disposed at one end and a cam member mounted at the bottom end thereof is housed in one of the hollow rod. Each hollow rod is housed in a positioning tube one of which has a plurality of spaced slots disposed thereon so as to permit an extension tongue of a spring biased base seat which is slidably moved back and forth and in engagement with one of the slots as a result of the actuation of the cam member on the base seat whereby the grasp handle can be adjustably extended or shortened as the press button is actuated and retained in place as the button is released by the selective engagement of the extension tongue with one of the slots.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional pull handle is provided with a handle body 10A having two extended legs 20A to each of which Is mounted a mushroom-shaped retainer 31A and a friction rubber piece 40A having an eccentric hole that are secured in place by a nut 50A. The adjustment of the length of the pull handle is effected by pulling or pushing the legs 20A against the friction rubber pieces 40A and the legs are also retained in place by the friction rubber pieces 40A.
There are several disadvantages associated with the prior art pull handle which are listed as follows:
1. The adjustment of this kind of pull handle is relatively difficult as the legs are moved against the friction rubber pieces in operation.
2. The friction rubber pieces are easily worn out with time, making the pull handle easily get loose in operation.